Une nuit inoubliable
by KaraRaphaella
Summary: Juste une dernière nuit pour Jenny et Jethro


La lumière du soleil se frayait un léger passage à travers le rideau avant de se poser tendrement sur le visage à peine éveillée de la jeune femme. Il était six heures à Washington et le réveil de Jennyfer Shepard venait de sonner. D'habitude à cette heure ci elle était déjà arrivée à son bureau et avait même déjà commencer à travailler. Cependant, cette nuit avait été tout sauf une nuit habituelle. Elle pivota légèrement sur son côté gauche et regarda avec douceur son amant. Ses cheveux grisonnant brillaient sous la lumière du soleil et son visage semblait apaisé. La jeune directrice fermait les yeux tandis qu'elle laissait aller ses pensées à ce qui c'était passé la nuit dernière.

_Elle était rentrée chez elle tôt comme elle le faisait souvent ces jours-ci. Son état de santé s'aggravait à mesure que les jours passaient et elle commençait à sentir la fin proche. Elle s'était dirigée vers le bureau de son défunt père et s'était servit un verre de bourbon. Elle avait porté à ses lèvres le verre et le goût amer de cette eau-de-vie qui coulant dans sa gorge avait suffit à l'apaiser._

À cet instant elle se souvînt avoir remercié intérieurement son agent et ex-amant, Jethro Gibbs pour lui avoir fait découvert cette boisson. Elle s'autorisa un léger sourire à cette pensée.

_La sonnerie avait retentit et elle avait posé son verre avant de se diriger au rez-de-chaussée pour ouvrir la porte. Elle avait ouvert la porte et avait été surprise de voir celui qui était venue la déranger en pleine dégustation. Elle avait soupiré et s'était contentée de demander avec un air faussement agacé:_

_-Que fais tu là Jethro?_  
><em>-Tu ne m'invites pas à entrer, Jenny?<em>  
><em>Elle avait soupiré un deuxième fois avant de se résigner à le laisser passer. Elle avait refermer la porte derrière lui et s'était retournée pour se mettre face à lui.<em>  
><em>-Tu ne m'as pas répondu Jethro, lui fit-elle remarquer.<em>  
><em>-Tu ne réponds pas au téléphone.<em>  
><em>-Il est éteint.<em>  
><em>-Tu n'éteins jamais ton téléphone.<em>  
><em>-Écoutes Jethro je ne suis pas d'humeur. Tu n'es pas mon mari, je n'ai en conséquence aucun compte à te rendre alors s'il te plait vas t-en.<em>

_Elle n'avait pas dit ça en s'énervant, elle était beaucoup trop fatiguée pour être en colère contre lui. Jethro qui la connaissait par cœur l'avait sentit et lui avait dit :_

_-Tu à l'air épuisée Jenny._  
><em>-Je le suis Jethro c'est pour ça que mon portable est éteint et c'est aussi pour ça que je voudrais que tu me laisses.<em>

_Elle s'était dirigée vers le salon en disant ça et s'était assise sur le canapé, sa tête entre les mains. Sa douleur à la tête l'avait prise d'un coup et la faisait horriblement souffrir. Ses mains s'étaient misent à trembler et elle savait qu'il lui restait très peu de temps avant que ce ne soit son corps entier qui est des agitations. C'était alors qu'elle avait sentit un bras virile se poser sur ses épaules et elle avait sentit toutes les barrières qu'elle avait érigé tomber une à une. Elle avait appuyé sa tête contre le torse de son ex-amant et avait laissé couler sa peine._

Une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'elle repensa à cette scène. À son côté, la tignasse grise bougea doucement avant de poser un bras protecteur autour de la taille de celle à qui il avait songé pendant ces neuf dernières années.

_-Dis moi ce que tu as Jenny, lui avait demandé Jethro alors qu'elle c'était levé pour prendre deux de ses cachets._  
><em>-Tu le sais, non?<em>  
><em>-Je veux que tu me le dise.<em>  
><em>-Qu'est ce que ça changerait?<em>  
><em>-Ça prouverait que tu me fais encore confiance.<em>

_Elle s'était retournée et l'avait regardé avec une mine blessée._

_-Tu sais pertinemment que je t'ai toujours fais confiance._  
><em>-Je t'ai demandé si tu avais des soucis de santé et tu m'as répondu par la négative.<em>  
><em>-Jethro...Essayes de te mettre à ma place une seule seconde.<em>  
><em>-J'ai failli mourir l'an dernier Jenny.<em>  
><em>-Je sais...<em>

_Elle avait dit ces derniers mots dans une souffle tant penser à son ancien partenaire dans cet état la faisait souffrir. Jethro s'était rapproché d'elle et lui avait agrippé doucement la tête pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Jenny avait senti le souffle de son agents sur son visage et elle avait tout de suite été transportée neuf ans plus tôt, dans un faux plafond de la capitale française. Elle s'était dégagée de son emprise pour reprendre ses esprits et avait dit d'une voix qui se voulait détachée:_

_-Je suis atteinte d'une dégénérescence physique et mentale. Je vais mourir Jethro._  
><em>-Tu es forte Jenny.<em>  
><em>-Non Jethro, avait-elle crié. Tu n'as donc rien compris à ce que je viens de dire. Je suis atteinte d'une dégénérescence physique et mentale. J'étais peut-être forte il y a encore un mois mais depuis que j'ai cette foutue maladie je ne le suis plus alors excuses-moi mais non, je ne suis pas forte.<em>  
><em>-Ne...<em>  
><em>-Si tu me sors que s'excuser est une signe de faiblesse Leroy Jethro Gibbs je te fais avaler l'arme que tu porte à la ceinture.<em>

_Jethro avait sourit et Jenny aussi. Il l'a sentait apaisé maintenant qu'elle avait sortit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur._

_-Tu veux toujours que je m'en aille._

_Jenny avait soupiré pour la troisième fois de la soirée mais cette fois l'énervement ne s'était pas fait ressentir._

_-J'aimerais être un peu seule s'il te plaît._  
><em>-D'accord.<em>

_Jethro s'était alors dirigé vers la porte suivie par Jenny. Il s'était arrêté et l'avait contemplé pendant cinq seconde avant de poser un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il s'était détaché d'elle presque aussitôt mais avait fermé les yeux pour savourer encore une seconde ce moment. Aussi il ne l'avait pas vu attraper sa veste et poser un baiser contre son cou. Elle avait murmurer à son oreille, presque dans un souffle et les yeux embués de larmes un tendre «__Fais moi l'amour Jethro. Juste une dernière fois. Juste avant que tout s'éteigne, laisse nous nous souvenir de ce que c'est que d'être aimé__». Il n'avait pas répondu mais avait attraper sa tête et l'avait embrassé comme jamais il ne l'avait fait pour aucune femme. D'un coup de pied léger il avait fermé la porte et avait plaqué son ancienne partenaire contre le mur. Les souvenirs de la France envahissaient leurs pensées tandis que, tout en __continuant le ballet de leur langue, ils se débarrassaient de leurs vêtements. Chemises et pantalons jonchaient le sol et Jethro prit Jenny par les hanches tandis qu'elle passait ses jambes autour des siennes. Il l'avait porté jusqu'à sa chambre où il lui avait fait l'amour tendrement et passionnément comme elle le lui avait demandé._

Oui, cette nuit avait été inhabituelle mais Jennyfer Shepard et Leroy Jethro Gibbs s'en souviendraient pour l'éternité


End file.
